


how to spike your first kiss

by sleepyakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, just another fluffy oneshot bcuz there's no such thing as too much kagehina fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyakaashi/pseuds/sleepyakaashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'All of this added up to something very clear, something that Hinata couldn’t quite reach. Everything pushed him in a direction, but <i>what</i> was that direction?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to spike your first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> as a part of the wonderful kagehinaexchange on tumblr!  
> poorly written with no direction at all lol what to do //floats around in space n time//  
> this was super fun to write, i'm not used to writing short things  
> these boys though (▰˘◡˘▰)

Hinata was noticing things about Kageyama.

He’d _always_ been noticing things about Kageyama, but this time, it was _different_.

Hinata was indeed always watching the setter during _practice_ \- his smallest movements on the court, the position of his arms when receiving, the distance between his feet when jumping.

Kageyama was good at volleyball. Better than good; he was one of the _best_. Hinata knew this and it was one of the reasons why he had chosen the other boy as his rival. Watching Kageyama play volleyball made sense; he learned from it. He could improve in volleyball by watching Kageyama.

But watching him _off_ of the court did _not_ make sense.

The way he walked, the smell of his deodorant, the colour of his hair in the sun; these were always the most pressing things in Hinata’s mind when he was around the boy.

And it was driving him _insane_.

They had become a duo of sorts; whether at practice or outside of it. Competition had started their walks to and from school together, companionship had kept it happening. Somewhere in between the shared lunches and exchanged insults, the two had become friends, whether or not either of them would admit it.

Hinata was pretty sure that he spent more time with Kageyama than he did with anyone else, at this point.

And that was why it was driving him insane.

The more time he spent around Kageyama the more _fidgety_ he felt. When they were with the team, it helped greatly. Playing volleyball solved the situation entirely; Hinata’s mind would always be focused only on the game.

He couldn’t, however much would have liked to, play volleyball whenever he was with Kageyama.

Not that he didn’t try.

‘Dumbass Hinata this is the _bathroom_! I can’t toss to you _here_!’

‘Why did you bring a volleyball with you to _practice_? That makes no sense.’

‘I can’t help you with receives when you’re _cycling!_ ’

‘ _No._ ’

Karasuno’s dedicated decoy was becoming _restless_. An itching sensation would steadily creep over him the longer he spent time with Kageyama. The space between them was uncomfortably full of friction, and Hinata had to constantly resist the urge to scoot closer and erase it.

When they were together, they always talked about volleyball, (and maybe on occasion school, when exam time came) but now Hinata wanted to talk about other things too.

Kageyama what do you think about the math teacher? Isn’t the way he writes his ‘7’ weird? Do you like math? I feel like it’s okay. But it’s better than the sciences! All of the sciences seem the same to me… Kageyama why do you always buy milk during lunch? Is it to be healthy or do you just like drinking milk that much? I’ve heard milk helps you grow; is that why you’re so tall? Kageyama, say Kageyama, do you like the colour blue? I think it’s my favourite colour.

Hinata didn’t know what kept him from saying any of these things. It wasn’t like he was _scared_ of the setter, or anything. It was probably just a mix of embarrassment and fear that Kageyama wouldn’t _want_ to talk to him about anything aside from volleyball. Or that he would at least reply, but only out of politeness and that would be even _worse._

There were other things that Hinata wanted to know about Kageyama, things that he couldn’t strictly ask the other boy.

So that’s how he shouts when he scores a point in volleyball, but how does he shout when he’s scared by something in a scary movie? Does he have any other deodorants? He seems like he would have only one. When did he start wearing deodorant? His hair is always so neatly brushed down in school, what does it look like in the morning right after he’s woken up? His hands would be rough from so many years of playing volleyball, but would they feel the smooth kind of rough, or the scratchy kind of rough? What do his hands feel like?

These were the thoughts that slipped into his mind whenever Hinata found himself absentmindedly watching Kageyama, as if when they had nothing else to do, his eyes would gravitate towards the unsuspecting taller of the two.

If something were to happen and if you asked what Kageyama’s reaction towards it had been, Hinata would be able to tell you immediately. After reacting himself, his eyes would at once seek out the other boy’s.

There was something that Hinata would always see in Kageyama’s deep blue gaze towards him. _Acknowledgement._

All of this added up to something very clear, something that Hinata couldn’t quite reach. Everything pushed him in a direction, but _what_ was that direction?

He was considering this in English class when he suddenly felt a set of knuckles knock on his head.

“Hinata-kun! You are supposed to be paying attention in English class, even more so with your _splendid_ marks.” His English teacher said, tone heavy with sarcasm at ‘splendid’, as she withdrew her hand.

“Ah! Ma’am I-uh, I was!” Hinata tried to reassure her with, slightly embarrassed at being called out for daydreaming in the middle of class.

“Is that so.” She pursed her lips, nonbelieving. “Fine, then. Tell me, what is the relationship between the girl and boy in this lesson?” She questioned him, in reference to the short story they were reading in class at the moment.

“The ehh, the girl likes the boy! The boy also likes her.” He answered hastily.

“Why?” This teacher was not letting him go, was she.

 _Because it’s a love story and that’s what happens in a love story!_ Hinata wanted to answer, but didn’t because he knew that wasn’t what she was looking for.

“Uhh, because the girl is very pretty? And the boy is…very nice to her?” He tried unsuccessfully.

The teacher sighed, disappointed, as she shook her head. “No. The girl has feelings for the boy because she feels that he completes her. The boy has feelings for the girl because…” She went on to give a very complicated explanation, nothing of which the short boy would be able to recall later.

When the class finally ended, Hinata left with the words _‘she feels that he completes her’_ bouncing around in his head. But it’s not like he knew why, so it was okay.

[x]

The following day, the class was given a test on that lesson.

Hinata groaned, rubbing his eyes in defeat. _I shouldn’t have stayed back so late at practice yesterday_ , he thought to himself. Why did English tests so easily slip out of your mind? He couldn’t for the life of him remember the teacher mentioning that a test was going to be given on the very next day.

Doubting the certainty of life, however, wasn’t going to get him out of writing that test.

He slumped into his seat and just desperately hoped that maybe, the test wouldn’t be so hard.

The teacher walked by and handed him his test paper.

Hinata groaned. The test was exactly _that hard._ He had no clue how he was going to answer a single question, much less finish the entire thing.

Somehow, by some miracle, he managed to scribble something or the other for a minimum of half of the questions so at the very least, his paper didn’t _look_ empty.

 _‘The girl likes the boy,’_ He thought idly, as he scratched it into the answer box for question number 6.

Hinata remembered the way they had stood, fall of 8th grade. That last tournament; their first meeting. There had been nothing but intense dislike in their gazes towards each other.

And curiosity, maybe a little curiosity too.

After joining Karasuno, after joining Karasuno’s _volleyball team_ , the memory of his first official loss had dulled greatly. His new teammates were the pride of his smile, and were what kept him jumping back up and off of the ground whenever he fell down after that.

One more than the rest, however.

There was Kageyama, always Kageyama. _‘You’re invincible as long as I’m here!’_ he had shouted that one day.

Hinata never forgot. Though he would never admit it, those words were what keep him flying. Kageyama’s sure belief that he would score; that he _would_ take back that point, were the wings that enabled him to soar.

But, that was in volleyball.

So why did Kageyama make him feel like he was flying _off_ of the court too?

_‘The girl likes the boy…’_

_‘The girl likes the boy…!’_

_‘THE GIRL LIKES THE BOY!’_

Hinata made a choked sort of noise, it finally dawning on him. His pencil clattered to the floor, but he took no notice.

He liked _Kageyama_?

He _liked_ Kageyama?

“Hinata-kun, is there something you would like to say?” His teacher asked, snapping him out of his reverie.

The boy looked up to realize everyone was looking at him. “The girl likes the boy!” he answered earnestly, with absolutely no thought.

The other students tittered, but Hinata took no notice. When the period was finally over, he rushed to submit his paper and hurried out of the room.

Luckily it was lunch break, which meant it wouldn’t be hard to find him. And just like Hinata expected, he found the person he was looking for standing in front of the vending machines, buying milk.

“Hinata? What do you want?” Kageyama asked, frowning just like always. “Don’t tell me you want to play volleyball right now, you dumbass!” He said, turning to face him.

Hinata didn’t answer, just stared intently up and at the other boy, brow bent in deep concentration.

Kageyama’s hair was brushed as neatly as ever, and his mouth was still stuck in that permanent frown. His eyes were the strangest, and deepest of blues.

“Why are you staring at me all weird, you idiot? If you have something to say, just spit it out.”

Hinata stretched onto the tips of his toes and grabbed Kageyama’s collar, dragging him down to his own height and effectively eliminating the remaining distance between the two.

“I-“ He began to say, before this, this sudden _moment_ cut him off. It was almost as if everything was happening in slow motion, when Kageyama’s face was only a few inches away from his own. Hinata got this odd feeling, as if there was a volleyball being tossed to him for him to spike. Only how was he to hit that volleyball? What was he supposed to do? What was it that he _wanted_ to do?

But Hinata ended up waiting too long, and missed hitting the volleyball. The moment passed.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Kageyama asked, pushing Hinata’s head away with his hand, gripping the latter’s crown in it roughly, like always.

Hinata blinked twice before turning red. “N-nothing, you idiot!” He lied, before running off and leaving behind a very confused setter.

Kageyama, however, wasn’t the brightest at things like this, so he ended up brushing it off and walking back to his class, an extra milk box in his hand. The idiot had left before he could give it to him.

Hinata, meanwhile, ran as fast as he could back to his own class, where he went and put his head down on his desk immediately.

What had just happened?

Had he just almost tried to _kiss_ Kageyama?

Oh no, no, _no,_ that was just the most embarrassing thing he could think of. He tried to imagine Kageyama’s reaction if he had, and shivered. It would have been even scarier than that one time Hinata hit a serve into the back of his head.

But at the same time, the idea of closing the distance between his and Kageyama’s lips made him feel fluttery inside, and restless once again.

Hinata buried his face in his hands. It all made sense now. He just had to figure out what he was going to do. He _liked_ Kageyama, and in _that_ way too.

When he saw Kageyama next, in practice, things were back to normal between them. Which was easy to do when there was _only_ volleyball between them right then.

It wasn’t as easy to behave normally on the way home.

Well, not so much as behave as think normally. It was as if he always had had these unconscious thoughts going through his mind, and now they had all been introduced straight into his consciousness.

_‘His hands would be rough from so many years of playing volleyball, but would they feel the smooth kind of rough, or the scratchy kind of rough? What do his hands feel like?’_

Hinata glanced at the black haired boy from the corner of his eye. Kageyama was determinedly walking ahead, always trying to be a single step in front of him. Hinata frowned, and stepped up his pace.

_‘What do his hands feel like?’_

Kageyama broke into a slight run, and Hinata followed suit quickly enough. By the time they reached the junction where they took separate paths, they were both panting. Hinata watched Kageyama wipe sweat off his forehead. The corners of his mouth were turned up just barely. But yes, Kageyama Tobio was smiling.

 _‘What do his hands feel like_ in mine?’

Hinata sighed.

[x]

Aside from his sudden and random suggestions to play volleyball at the oddest times, (which quite frankly wasn’t all that odd), Hinata was sure that Kageyama noticed nothing different about him.

For a ‘genius setter’, Kageyama was pretty dull when it came to other things. And the red haired boy was grateful for that.

The fact that he liked Kageyama eventually became something Hinata just accepted as a part of his life.

It wasn’t unordinary to want to hold his hand, to watch him do normal things, to be all too aware of the deodorant that the setter used after practice.

Hinata wanted to confess. He was the kind of person who always wanted to keep moving forward, so the next thing to accomplish he saw in front of him was that.

But with the thought of confessing came the fear of rejection. It wasn’t something he knew he wouldn’t be able to handle. Despite that, it set him off for an entire day.

Hinata had off days too; he couldn’t be sunshine _always_ , of course. It was just always very obvious when he had an off day, because for once he wasn’t running his mouth all of the time.

Of course, Kageyama was bound to notice as well. (He wasn’t _that_ oblivious.)

Hinata was putting his volleyball jersey into his locker when Kageyama asked him about it.

“Why are you so silent today?” He asked, while sitting on a bench and tying his shoelaces. They were the only two in the locker room; everyone else had gone off to do something or the other.

“What do you mean?” Hinata questioned back, shutting his locker door.

“You’re always going off about something or the other usually, but today you were very quiet.” Kageyama told him.

“I was thinking.” Hinata finally answered, looking at the floor.

“Since when do you _think_ about things?” Kageyama scoffed.

Normally, he would have gotten angry. But not today. “You’re starting to sound like Tsukishima, you know.” Hinata said drily.

(Somewhere else, Tsukishima Kei sneezed unexpectedly.)

“Anyways, what _is_ keeping you silent?”

Hinata turned around abruptly and looked at the other boy for a few moments, deliberating before he stomped over to him. He stood there for a few more seconds. Not knowing what else to do, Hinata reached over and grabbing Kageyama’s ears; one hand per each.

“What the hell are you doing, you dumbass?” Kageyama asked, bewildered at Hinata’s face yet again inches away from his own.

“After cycling, your ears get very cold because of your sweat!” Hinata told him, but the truth was that Kageyama’s ears had been sticking out and the first thing that had come to mind was to grab them.

“What are you even saying? I was just playing _volleyball_ , not cycling. You’re not making any sense…” Kageyama began to say before trailing off, because Hinata’s gaze on him had suddenly become very concentrated.

Kageyama didn’t even have enough time to wonder if there was something on his face before he instinctually tilted his head up, while the other boy leaned closer.

They were having another moment, but this time Hinata didn’t hesitate before spiking the volleyball that was tossed to him.

Their noses bumped slightly, but Hinata didn’t mind in the least as their lips brushed ever so lightly against each other.

He leaned back afterward, eyes wider than ever before when he saw that Kageyama looked _dazed_ of all things.

“I like you, _that_ way. I think that was what was keeping me from saying anything today.” Hinata said, before sitting down on the bench next to the taller boy. He waited patiently.

_‘The girl likes the boy.’_

Kageyama immediately looked away, and Hinata couldn’t tell because he couldn’t see his face, but was Kageyama _flustered_?

Moments passed, and he slowly extended a hand towards Hinata, palm facing up.

Hinata didn’t say a word, and just took it in his own.

Kageyama threaded his fingers through Hinata’s and looked at the floor before saying in a very low voice, “I-I return your feelings too…”

_‘The boy also likes her.’_

At first, Hinata didn’t respond. As the meaning of that sunk in, his eyes widened before he jumped and tackled Kageyama, causing the two of them to fall onto the ground.

“YES!” Hinata shouted mirthfully, sitting atop of the other boy. He was so happy he felt like might just burst.

Kageyama, on the other hand, felt like he might just melt. One hand covered his red face, while he told Hinata to _‘shush’_ , and _‘be quiet’_ , and _‘this is so embarrassing’_.

Hinata just smiled, before leaning down, pushing away his hand, and kissing the tip of his nose. He took Kageyama’s hand in his own, again.

“Why do you like me?” Kageyama asked, disentangling everything except for his hand from Hinata. They shifted into a sitting position, and Hinata held on tight.

“Well, because,” Hinata began, thinking.

_‘The girl has feelings for the boy because she feels that he completes her.’_

“You complete me or something like that…” he finally answered, scratching his head.

“What kind of answer is that? It sounds like something ripped off from a cheap romance novel.” Kageyama grumped, but accepted nonetheless before shyly reaching over to ruffle Hinata’s hair.

“What about me? Why do you like me?” Hinata prompted, curious now that such a topic had been brought up.

_’The boy has feelings for the girl because…’_

“Well, because…” And Kageyama went on to tell him.

[x]

Hinata, I think that the math teacher is okay. His ‘7’s are completely normal, _I_ write my ‘7’s like that only. I hate math, it’s so boring, but it’s better than English. English is the worst. Dumbass Hinata, I like drinking milk, what’s so wrong in that? Milk is healthy, and helps your bones grow stronger, and it tastes good. I’m just tall, don’t ask stupid questions. You know, Hinata, I don’t mind the colour blue much but I’d have to say that my favourite colour is orange, or brown or something.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried ;A; hopefully it wasn't too bad!


End file.
